


Not Used to It

by Cubi



Series: Trans reader [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubi/pseuds/Cubi
Summary: Request:  Hey. Can I get Sherlock Holmes with a male reader just like him but shows they have emotions and actually has vast ranges of emotions in the first place.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Series: Trans reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Not Used to It

“It was as simple as that.”

Sherlock had just finished solving the crime and the room fell silent. Everyone present was in awe of Sherlock’s deductions.

“That was…”

“Brilliant, I kn–.”

“ _Obvious_. If you call that brilliant I’m afraid we have different concepts of the same word.” You hadn’t wanted to come off as rude, but you had already told your uncle Lestrade what had happened _way before_ Sherlock spent almost an hour with his ‘crime-solving’ show, but he had brushed you off by telling you that you were still a newbie and to let the professionals do their job. You were beyond pissed.

Seeing Sherlock’s disdainful face and a sense of danger filling the room, your uncle was quick to reprimand you.

“(Y/N)! Apologize right now.”

“What for? I already told you what had happened and you ignored me but then this man says the exact same thing in a monotonous voice and suddenly everything makes sense.”

“So childish…” Sherlock commented.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think I’ve been talking to _you,_ so please don’t interrupt.” You turned back to Lestrade. “I’m not a kid anymore, I’m 25 and I’ve been transferred here on my merits, _Inspector._ ”

The room was quiet again, the tension was palpable. Lestrade dismissed you and you heard him apologize to Sherlock. You were right outside the building breathing in and out to try and relax, while adjusting your binder. You sighed, it would take a while to document everything.

“Mr (L/N)?” You heard a man call you, it was the doctor, Sherlock’s friend. “John Watson, pleasure to meet you.”

You shook hands.

“Pleasure’s mine. Please, call me (Y/N).”

“You really left Sherlock speechless, he’s not used to being… trivialized.” He had a slight smile on and his voice dripped with amusement. “However, that’s not all he can do, you shouldn’t underestimate him.”

“Don’t take me wrong, Doctor Watson, I’d never underestimate that man. I was just a bit worked up, I’m not used to being ignored.” You glanced at him and you both began to laugh.

* * * * *

“Lestrade’s nephew.” Sherlock had come out too and was now looking at John and you.

“(Y/N) (L/N).” You corrected him and nodded to him. You knew neither of you were big fans of physical contact. He didn’t introduce himself, but he didn’t have to anyway.

“Is it true you had solved the crime already?” Sherlock tried not to look interested, but you could read his micro-expressions as clear as day.

“Of course it is, you’re not the only genius in London.” You gave him a condescending smile. “It’s been nice chatting with you, but I’m afraid I must return to work. I expect we’ll be seeing each other more often from now on. Take care.” You smiled for real this time, the thought of seeing Sherlock again was exciting and you were sure you weren’t the only one who thought like that.

John looked at Sherlock and frowned at his smile.

“Quit it, Sherlock, you’re not dragging Lestrade’s nephew into your twisted games.”

“I already have, John.” He couldn’t identify why, but he knew he already wanted to see you again.


End file.
